Cinderella Project
by Project 0506
Summary: On Indefinite Hiatus! See profile. The Host club follows along with another of Tamaki's wild transformation schemes, but this one might prove to be more than even the king can handle.


A flock of birds fluttered past the tolling clock tower of Ouran Academy. Sakura blossoms drifted in the gentle breeze and fluttered to the ground below.

The sign above the door read 'Third music room'. This was definitely the place. A small hand rested on the golden handle and the hand's owner chewed her lip nervously. '_I should go in… But I can't! I just can't!'_

She yanked her hand away and started down the hall. She only took six steps before turning back to glance at the door. She pushed her straight, dark hair back out of her eyes. '_I suppose a little peek couldn't hurt…'_ Suddenly realizing she was chewing her nails again, she jerked them out of her mouth and started fiddling with her yellow skirt. '_Right, just one little peek…'_

In a sudden fit of bravery she reached out and grabbed the handle, slowly turning it. Before common sense could talk her out of it, she pushed the door open.

Rose petals fluttered through the doorway and wafted around the petrified girl.

"Welcome!"

"Oh…" Granted, it wasn't the most sensible thing she had ever said in her life but at the moment it seemed to be the only word she could remember. For a single tick of the clock she stared at the literal harem reclining on brightly colored pillows in front of her. After another moment of timelessness, her brain kicked back in. She let out a shriek that was just barely under the glass-breaking pitch and slammed the door to the third music room before racing back to the hiding spot she had been in for the past half hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was… odd…" The twins nodded vigorously.

"That's why we should stop putting tono in front."

Ignoring the insult (or else missing it altogether) Tamaki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what could have frightened her."

"You think maybe the outfits are a little too much this time?" Haruhi tugged disdainfully at the Arabian-style harem pants. Tamaki shot her a completely blank look.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Yes, oh Haruhi who owes the club 6 508 700 yen, is there a problem with the costumes?" The special student shivered at the sudden chill in the room and moved away from the glasses-wearing vice-president.

"Nothing… it's just they maybe she was startled because they were a little excessive." _Evil, evil, evil, evil!_

"Ridiculous! Haruhi, this just shows how much you still need to learn about the world of the Host club!" Tamaki gestured grandiosely. "It is every young ladies dearest and most secret dream to have all of her most romantic fantasies granted by her very own handsome jinn!" He did a little twirl to emphasize his own costume. "And every Arabian princess needs a gorgeous pair of servants to watch and desire as they shower each other with attention! And what a dream come true to be lavished with attention by a child-like sahib and his strong, silent consort! Ah, the depths of fantasy must be plumbed in order to hold the hearts of the young ladies Haruhi…Haruhi?" He looked around. "Where's Haruhi?"

Kaoru and Hikaru pointed at the door. "She went after the scared girl."

"But… she missed my speech…" Tamaki sat sulking in the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The semi-dark hallway outside the music room was deserted. "I wonder where she went." Haruhi looked up and down the hall. A stray breeze ruffled through her dark hair and stirred the curtains. Haruhi suddenly caught sight of a pair of white shoes peeking out from beneath one of the heavy curtains.

"Hello?" Slowly she pulled back the fabric, hoping not to scare her anymore. "Are you alright?" Dark, terrified eyes rose to meet hers. Haruhi could see her frantically wringing her hands. "Please don't be scared."

"I…I…" Her face turned a brilliant shade of red. "I…"

"You could come back inside. I'm sure a cup of tea would help calm…

_Thud._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Having trouble Haruhi?" She glared at the unhelpful, grinning twins as Takashi relieved her of her burden.

"I don't know what happened. She just fainted."

"Takashi put her on the couch!"

"Well Haruhi, let's just hope this isn't an expensive misadventure. I doubt you can afford to have any more debt." Vaguely Haruhi wondered if Nekozawa-sempai would show her how to exorcise the shadow king.

"She's waking up."

'_What happened?'_ Slowly the girl opened her eyes and found herself looking at a dazzling face.

"So this sleeping beauty is also our frightened little bird? My apologies princess if our young host frightened you. Would you do me the honor of whispering your wonderful name so that I can admire you in you full beauty?" She didn't respond.

"Uh… tono? I think she fainted again."

"Hm?" Tamaki looked up and accidentally released the grip he had on the girl's hands. She fell forward and landed with a thump on the floor. "Oh… frail, isn't she?" He and Haruhi placed her back on the couch. The doors to the music room flew wide open and slammed into the wall.

"Hey, anybody see a chicken in a dress around here?" A blonde stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. She smirked when she saw the girl on the couch. "Yep, that's the one." She marched up to her, and before anyone could figure out what she was doing, she whipped out a thermos and dumped freezing water on the unconscious girl's head.

"Aiiiiieeeeeeee!" The shy girl shot up with a squeal. "Sa-Sayuri-chan! Ouch!" Sayuri pulled out a paper fan and landed it sharply on her head.

"How many times have I told you not to go wandering off? Here you are making a fool of yourself Yue. Did you even tell them what you wanted before you went and passed out on their floor?"

"Umm…" Yue scooped up a handful of her skirt and began tying it in knots. "N-not exactly…"

"You are completely hopeless sometimes." She turned towards the hosts who were busy trying to decide whether or not to interfere. "Hi, I'm Toujo Sayuri and the baka here is Iwakami Yue. Sorry if we caused any trouble."

"No, no trouble at all." Like a light, Tamaki flipped on the charm. "What can we help you with?"

"Actually we're here because I'd like you to help Yue-chan with a little problem we're having here. Yue… to put it plainly, is a dormouse, prone to stuttering, fainting and…"

_Thud._

"… See my point?" Sayuri turned back to the puddle of yellow dress on the floor. "For the love of… Yue!" She whipped out another thermos and emptied it onto the brunette's head. "I'm down to one last thermos. Try to keep it together."

"R-right."

"Yue's has absolutely no backbone. It's the younger twin syndrome. The older twin, Aya-kun, tends to be bossy and overbearing and this," she prodded Yue's head, "is the result. Do you think you can help?"

During her monologue Tamaki's eyes had gotten huge and round, and now he turned those huge eyes on the rest of the club members. Haruhi, Takashi, Honey and the twins backed away as quickly as possible, relying on Kyouya to save them from another of Tamaki's schemes.

"No. Absolutely not. This is not our problem."

"But moooommmyyy…" Tamaki whined.

"No."

"As your king and president I order you to help! You cannot refuse!" Conversations started buzzing as the other members wandered away. "If you walk away then I'll think you don't love me anymore!" Everyone paused for a moment to look at him, then continued on their separate ways.

Tamaki retreated to his corner.

Haruhi glanced back at the two girls on the couch. The dark-haired Yue was apologizing for something and Sayuri was half-heartedly scolding her and straightening her hair at the same time. Her harsh words were softened by a smile and an occasional pat on the head. When she determined the girl had been sufficiently reprimanded, she pulled her into a hug and the two shared a smile.

"She really cares about her."

"Hmm?" Kyouya looked up.

"Sayuri-san really cares about Yue-san. She just shows it by being stern. Somehow they kind of remind me of you and Tamaki-sempai."

"_Oh good God…" _Mentally Kyouya shook. Haruhi blinked up at him, completely unaware of the effect her gaze was having. Tamaki's puppy eyes had lost some of their strength, but Haruhi's were still at full power. She turned them on Honey and Takashi, who both immediately caved. A split second later the twins followed. Kyouya sighed. Apparently he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "Fine…Tamaki…"

"Yay!" Tamaki leapt from his corner and landed in front of the newest victims of Tamaki's transformation plot. "We will help this lovely young chimney maid to magically transform into a confident Cinderella!"

He tilted his head curiously as Yue turned a bright red and Sayuri started shaking with barely restrained laughter. It soon became too much and she chuckled heartily. "What is it?"

"Oh! That's a good one! Oh Yue I can't believe you didn't tell them!"

Yue looked distinctly uncomfortable and twisted at the skirt. "Um… you s-see… the th-thing is… I'm um… a boy…"


End file.
